


Mr Sugden

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Mathematics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Leanna and Gabby have a crush on Mr Sugden, the math teacher. He's tall, blonde and looks amazing in his suits he wears. Surely he's a bachelor, but then, who's the bearded man?





	Mr Sugden

**Author's Note:**

> I tried tagging Leanna for a character but nothing showed up for her so...oh well

Liv slung her backpack over her shoulder and picked up her pencil she dropped to shove it in her jacket pocket. Leanna, the annoying new blonde girl walked past her, knocking her shoulder against hers.  
  
"Oi! Watch it!"  
  
Leanna turned around with a sly smile on her face. Gabby stood beside her with an equally cruel smile and Liv rolled her eyes. Leanna looked her up and down.  
  
"Oh, sorry Liv, didn't see you there. I probably would have seen you if you showed some...emotion. Oh wait, you dont have any"  
  
Gabby laughed and Leanna smirked. Liv crossed her arms angrily. Ever since she had come out as asexual, everyone had at least one insult for her. They were all the same though so she was beginning to just not care. She opened her mouth to speak back when Leanna stood up straighter and Gabby began fixing her hair with a fake smile.  
  
"Everything ok Liv?"  
  
Liv felt the hand on her shoulder and looked up to find her maths teacher looking down at her with a kind smile. He wasn't just the maths teacher though, ever since he attended Hotten High School, students had returned to maths rather than skipping classes and grades had been increasing slightly.  
  
And on top of that, he was blonde, beautiful and every single girl fancied the pants off him. And it didn't help that he wore an expensive suit that made girls drool over him everyday. Leanna and Gabby were no exception.  
  
Liv smiled.  
  
"Yeah Mr Sugden, everything's fine"   
  
Leanna grinned and tucked an imaginary piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Mr Sugden, do we have any math tests coming up? Just...I'm finding it a bit hard to do my double brackets and I'm worried they might show up on the test"  
  
Mr Sugden removed his hand from Liv's shoulder and hummed.  
  
"Well, telling would be giving the test questions away. Revise everything we've learned and you can ace the test. Have any trouble with anything and you can come back at the end of the day for support classes"   
  
Gabby perked up at that.  
  
"Are you taking them Mr Sugden?"  
  
The teacher nodded and he motioned his head over to the school building.  
  
"Yes I am. I hope you girls show up. Don't be late for your first class, ok? Bye Liv"  
  
Liv smiled and Gabby and Leanna watched with big heart eyes as he walked into the school building, messenger bag over his shoulder dangling with papers hanging out.  
  
Leanna turned back to Liv and glared.  
  
"What you staring at?"  
  
"A pair of idiots apparently"  
  
She walked away and Gabby poked Leannas arm.  
  
"You know, I heard that Mr Sugden likes brunettes"   
  
.....  
  
In math class, Gabby and Leanna were shoved at the back because all the seats at the front were taken. The teacher was in the middle of writing down the next equation on the smartboard when the sound of someone's phone rung out loudly.  
  
He turned around with a frown.  
  
"Whoevers phone that is, switch it off or I'll confiscate it"   
  
Leanna raised her hand.  
  
"Sir, it's your phone"   
  
The teacher fished it out from the inside of his blazer and smiled awkwardly at the class.  
  
"Sorry, continue, I need to take this. Hello? I'm in the middle of a lecture...right, sorry. Yeah, I know, call me at break will you? It's in...an hour. Ok, ta, see you"  
  
He hung up and glanced at the class who seemed to be staring at him rather than doing their work.  
  
"Anyone do the equation? Or were you too busy listening to my call?"  
  
He turned around to write more equations when Gabby turned to Leanna and elbowed her.  
  
"Oh my-Leanna, what if he's not single? That ruins our chances!"  
  
Leanna scoffed.  
  
"Please. He's too hot to be taken, everyone knows that if you look like that, then you're definitely a bachelor"  
  
"So who was on the phone then?"  
  
Leanna shrugged her shoulders and tapped her pencil against the desk.  
  
"Maybe his mum? Or his niece or nephew or something? Best friend? Just because he is a teacher, doesn't mean he doesn't have a social life Gabby"   
  
Gabby leaned back onto her own desk and she began writing down the next equation.   
  
....  
  
At lunch, Leanna was walking through the corridors with a curry pot noodle in her hands. She raised a hand to knock on Mr Sugdens door when it opened and a man walked out.  
  
"Oh, sorry, were you waiting? Uhh, Rob-Mr Sugdens free now"   
  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. Leanna looked at the man as he walked away. He had dark hair and a scruffy beard and wore all black with a pair of blue overalls. Was he the new janitor or something?  
  
She opened the door and saw Mr Sugden shove his arms through his blazer sleeves before standing with a smile.  
  
"Hi Leanna, what can I do for you?"  
  
She blinked and fluttered her eyelashes, desperate for some sort of dream fantasy and she stuck her lips out in a pout.  
  
"I suck at math and double brackets. Are you free now? Just...I don't know if I can make it at the end of the day..."  
  
Mr Sugden glanced at the clock and then motioned his head over to the desk in front of him.  
  
"Ok. Sit down, I'll try and explain quickly"  
  
She couldn't have sat down any faster.  
  
......  
  
At the end of the day, her and Gabby and a few other girls who were desperate for Mr Sugdens attention attended the support class. A few boys were there too, purely there to actually do maths.   
  
It was half an hour into the lesson when Mr Sugden leaned back into his chair and the door was knocked on a couple of times. He looked up.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
The man that Leanna had saw before, with the overalls and the scruffy beard walked in. This time, he wasn't wearing overalls and it looked like his beard was trimmed neatly. Mr Sugden stood up and met him halfway until the pair were standing in the middle of the class in front of everyone.  
  
"Hey, I thought I told you I have support cla-"  
  
The bearded man raised his hands with a smile.  
  
"No, I know, I know. I just couldn't help it, I had to return this as soon as..."  
  
He handed Mr Sugden a letter and Leanna watched with pure jealousy.  
  
"I got the letter for our home, it's ready for us to move in next week. And...that's not all"   
  
"Aaron that's-wait, what else?"  
  
"We got custody...we actually got custody of Seb!"  
  
Mr Sugden opened his mouth in shock and closed the space between them with a huge hug. He clung onto Aaron tightly and the whole class looked up from their sheets of papers to look at the pair.  
  
Leanna opened her mouth in slight shock and Gabby widened her eyes at the exchange between them. Aaron pulled back from the hug and he was about to walk away when Mr Sugden did the most surprising thing in front of the entire class.  
  
He yanked on Aaron's arm and brought him in for a kiss. Like...lips to lips kiss. The whole classes jaws dropped and when he pulled away to give Aaron another hug, a boy from the back let out a cough and they pulled away. Leanna swore she saw Aaron blush for a second.  
  
Mr Sugden rested his hands on Aaron's shoulders and smiled.   
  
"I think Liv's staying with dear mother in law tonight and it's the long weekend, so I think we can get the rings tomorrow an-"  
  
Aaron interrupted him once again and Leanna wondered why he wasn't getting angry because one thing Mr Sugden hated was being interrupted. He took out a shiny ring out of his pocket and handed it over to the teacher.  
  
"I got them. Here"   
  
Mr Sugden smiled wider as Aaron slipped the ring on his...wedding finger!  
  
Another boy ended up having a sneezing fit and Aaron began walking out the class. Mr Sugden kept the door open with his hip as Aaron stood out in the corridor. They exchanged another hug and said their thank yous and goodbyes before Mr Sugden shut the door and walked in with a chuckle.   
  
He seemed to only notice the classroom with their comedic reactions there.  
  
"What?"  
  
The questions flooded in immediately.  
  
"Mr Sugden, you're gay?!"  
  
"Mr Sugden you're married?!"  
  
"Mr Sugden, you've got a son?!"  
  
"Mr Sugden, are you related to Liv?!"  
  
....  
  
He didn't answer any questions except for the first one where he stated that he wasn't gay, but he was bisexual. However, on Wednesday, after the long weekend was over and everyone was back to school, Leanna couldn't help but glare at the car park.   
  
Because only five seconds ago, she had seen Mr Sugden and his husband park the car before letting Liv out and leaving Aaron to kiss the teacher before he stepped out. Aaron drove away and Mr Sugden walked straight into the building.   
  
Gabby sat down beside Leanna and Liv couldn't help but smirk when she walked by them.  
  
"Told yous you were idiots..."  
  
Leanna grabbed Liv's arm and glared at her.  
  
"What, are you like related to them or something?"  
  
Liv shrugged Leannas hand off of her.  
  
"Actually, your precious Mr Sugden is married to my big brother. Have been for nearly three years so...stop embarrassing yourselves cause he won't ever leave Aaron for a pathetic teenage girl like you"   
  
Leanna opened her mouth in shock and watched Liv walk away.   
  
She would just have to find a new crush then. Now...who was this Jacob kid that every girl had talked about?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts??


End file.
